Around The Corner (Survive)
Around The Corner, retitled "Episode 4", is the fourth episode of Polimis' The Walking Dead: Survive Season One. Summary Through the ruined streets of Georgia's first city, Lee and Kenny lead their battered group in an attempt to find safety on the waters of the Atlantic Ocean. With the losses they've suffered and the people they've gained, can they finally get what they have been looking for since the beginning? Plot Roughly four hours after the end of "Road To Savannah", Lee, Kenny, Clementine, Carley, Doug, Katjaa, Duck, Christa, Samuel, Omid, Chuck, and Bonnie's group finally reach the city of Savannah. The next day, they start to walk through the town with Lee hanging on to Clementine's walkie-talkie for any more transmissions from the unnamed man despite Clementine's pleas for it back. After walking a while, Christa will ask to let Omid rest for a bit. Lee can ask Kenny to wait for a while or can have them all keep pressing on. Not much time will pass before the group nears a church and the bell begins to ring. Lee becomes suspicious of the bell ringing at an unusual time and notices a figure running across a roof. The unknown man speaks through the walkie-talkie warning the group to move out of the street. A large group of walkers will descend on the group. They will try to run, but are forced to fight back. Kenny is tripped by a walker under a car and drops his gun, Lee will need to save him. Kenny comments on the close call, but Lee's attention is drawn to Clementine and Leland being cornered by a group of zombies. Leland freezes in fear and abandons Clementine to save himself leaving Clementine to fend for herself. Lee shoots a number of walkers around her, but a stray walker almost catches Clementine and is killed promptly by Chuck and his trusty shovel. Clementine catches up with Lee and the others, but Chuck is left to fight off the other walkers on his own accord. He yells to the others to move on without him and that he will meet up with them later, Bonnie asks her group to go after Chuck to find him, and only her and Becca goes with the rest of the group. The group runs off without Chuck,Vince, Russell, Wyatt and Shel, and they manage to hide in the backyard of a mansion that has been thoroughly fortified. Omid trips on the way in, and Christa worries when she sees that his wound has opened up again. The back door as well as the pet door are both locked tight. Omid comments that the pet door is probably electronically locked, and responds to the electronic signal that comes from the animal's collar. Lee finds a small grave next to a doghouse and digs it up, revealing a decomposing dog. Clementine will come to watch as Lee digs up the dog. Lee tries to take the collar off the dead dog, but can't get it until the dog's head suddenly falls off its body. Christa vomits at the sight of its head falling off. Clementine asks if she is alright, and Christa assures her that it was just the smell that made her sick. Omid begins to question the honesty of her statement and that it might be something else, but she quickly rejects his theory. Now that Lee has the collar for the door, he unlocks it and says he can't see anything from the pet door (or get the main door open). Ben asks if he can give it a try, but before Lee can answer, Clementine quickly rushes in through the pet door and unlocks it from inside (much to Lee's worry). Christa hurries the group inside to help Omid and carries him onto a couch inside. Once they are all inside, Christa starts to berate Lee for not telling them that Clementine's walkie-talkie works and that there is someone on the other end of it. Kenny wonders if the one on the radio is the one that rang the bells and drew the walkers toward them. He quickly debases it saying it makes no sense to lure someone into a trap and warn them about it. Kenny and Ben decide to search the second floor of the house and have Lee search the first floor for any dangers. The house is picked clean, save for two bottles of whiskey and a large bag of dog food. After checking the place out, Kenny finds an emaciated zombie boy that looks like Duck in the attic. Kenny theorizes that he ran out of food and starved to death. Lee and Kenny decide they can't leave him there. Have Lee kill the child: Lee tells Kenny he doesn't have to do this, proceeding to kill the boy himself (either by bashing, shooting or stomping the boy to death). The pair look over the dead body, Lee taking the corpse to bury, Kenny looking on in despair. Convince Kenny to kill the child: Lee presents Kenny with his pistol convincing him the boy needs his help or that it isn't his son so he can do this. (Determinent) Kenny slowly walks to the boy, glancing wearily back to Lee, before proceeding to execute the boy with a bullet to the head. The scene now plays out as the other choice. Leave the room: Lee claims they don't have to kill the Walker, making his way out the room. He reaches the bottom, telling a concerned Ben and Christa that it's just a decaying Walker. Christa is angered that Lee left Kenny on his own, heading up to shoot the boy herself, carrying the corpse down for Lee to bury. Unlike the others, this choice negatively impacts Lee and Kenny's friendship. After his death Lee buries him next to his dog and fill up the grave while Clementine and Duck watches sadly. Lee suddenly sees that someone is watching him from beyond the fence but they run off before he can get a good look at them. Kenny then wants to find a boat and Lee goes with him while Clementine stays behind with the others. A bell tolls from a different location somewhere in the city distracting the walkers in the area. When they reach the river there are no boats except one that has sunk halfway into the water, which Kenny tries in vain to salvage. Kenny tells Lee to check out the coastline for anymore working boats using a telescope. Lee looks through it but realizes that he needs a quarter to activate it. He searches around and makes a gruesome discovery, a barrier made up of body parts, and several live walkers impaled on spikes, serving as a warning. Lee also finds strange markings on the boarded up doors. Lee pokes around some more, finding cars that have been stripped clean in the process and eventually finds and bashes open a newspaper dispenser, giving him a single quarter. Looking through the telescope reveals nothing useful, until Lee looks at a building to his left and spots somebody skillfully climbing down it. He tells Kenny to get down and they watch as the figure walks over to a newspaper stand with their back to the men. Kenny hastily comes up with a plan; for Lee to sneak up on the person while he covers the flank. Kenny gets into position and Lee sneaks up to the stranger, but finds them to have disappeared. Overpower them: If the player successfully navigates the action sequence, Lee successfully blocks the attacker's strikes and proceeds to beat them to the ground. Lee ends up on top of the assailant with his pistol pointed at their face. Clementine shows up and temporarily distracts Lee, but he retrains his pistol on the stranger. Lee allows the assailant to get up, slowly. Refuse/fail to strike back: Alternatively (if the player doesn't search behind the counter, or fails to successfully have Lee defend himself during the action sequence) Lee is struck down to the ground. The stranger is about to kill Lee with an ice axe when Clementine suddenly appears and shouts. This causes the stranger to hesitate and then stand down. The stranger removes their hood and mask, revealing the mystery person to be a woman. She introduces herself as Molly. Kenny sneaks up on her and prepares to shoot her in the back of the head. Molly hears him and ducks, successfully tripping Kenny, the gun discharging on contact with the ground. Lee exclaims that Kenny is with his group, preventing Molly from retaliating on the now-defenseless Kenny. Molly thinks that you are from Crawford: the town that hides behind the strange warning signs. You learn that Crawford is where all the well-bodied people of the area are now holed up. There are very strict rules in Crawford. Survival of the fittest. Including a strict no children, no elderly, nor anyone with any advanced medical condition policy. The conversation is soon interrupted when the undead approach after hearing the gunshot, filling the street that Lee and Kenny had come from, preventing the group's escape. Contemplating their next move, Lee and Kenny turn to see Molly making her way up a fire escape within a nearby alleyway. She contemplates on leaving them to fend for themselves, but Clementine beckons to Molly, who changes her mind. Kenny and Clementine are pulled up, but Kenny loses his grip on Lee's hand while trying to pull him up, and Lee falls back into the alley with a large group of walkers quickly closing off the alley. With no alternative, Lee continues down a man-hole, and discovers a sewer cover. Molly throws down her pick for Lee to utilize as a tool to pry the cover free. Lee climbs down just as soon as the walkers reach for him. In the sewers below Savannah, Lee uses some misdirection to avoid walkers. Along the way, Lee discovers Stephanie's reanimated body, implying she was bitten. Lee eventually makes his way into a fortified basement area of what seems to be a morgue, which appears to be well-stocked with supplies. Unfortunately, the place is also home to a small group of rather paranoid and hostile survivors, who assume Lee is from Crawford, and therefore dangerous. An older member of the group, Vernon, interrogates Lee at gunpoint, growing evermore twitchy as the conversation continues, and a younger women, Brie, urges him to shoot, again claiming you must be from Crawford. The player has to make several dialogue choices that will either help or hurt negotiations for Lee's life. If the man feels threatened or more suspicious due to a poor choice by the player, Lee is executed. At some point, Lee must make a move to disarm the man, depending on Lee's initial approach the player has to do this slowly or by force. The group is the last of a cancer support group who fled to the sewers once Crawford's rules began being enforced by Oberson, including the murder of five of the group's members before they could escape. Lee has the option to ask for help getting back to the house where the other members of Lee's group are held up. While making their way back to the Mansion, a group sended from Crawford appears in the sewers and, Lee, Vernon and Brie get separated from each other, Lee now must try to either take Vernon and Brie back with him, or escape leaving them, however as Lee, Vernon and Brie (Determinant) ''a woman appears and overpowers them, another man appears and tells her to take them to Crawford, Lee can try to escape but will get knocked uncunscious by a third man. When Lee wakes up, he finds himself trapped in a room of a building with Vernon and Brie, they will state that Lee is in Crawford. Lee tells them they need to escape from there as Molly previously warned them about Crawford comunity, Vernon alerts Lee of someone getting close as Gabby, the girl who brought them to Crawford forces another small group to enter the room and locks them, they end up being Kenny and the others, Lee is relieved to see them, including Molly, he asks them how they will escape and Molly tells them she has been in Crawford before and knows exactly every hall and every corner, but the members of the community are guarding the doors, Vernon points out he's been in Crawford previously too and knows where the guns are held, Lee then must decide who to help: '''Help Molly: '''Both Lee and Molly escape the room and begin heading towards the armory, however as they're about to enter Molly is shot in the back by Gabby and Lee in the stomach by Zachary, both wake up back in the room. '''Help Vernon: '''Both Lee and Vernon escape the room and begin heading towards the armory, however Vernon is caught by Gabby and Zachary, and Lee can give up himself or attemp to reach it, however he is knocked by Joe, both wake up back in the room. Now in the room, they are reunited with Clementine, Kenny, Katjaa, Duck, Doug and Carley. Gabby tells the survivors that Crawford wants to talk them, and then a man enters the room. Crawford scolds them and reveals knowing about Lee's plan to take him out, and commands two of the guards to bring out Ben and Carley, who have been both captured. She places an ultimatum on Lee - choose one of them to spare. '''Spare Ben: '''Crawford pulls out his revolver and shoots Carley in the head. Ben is left back with the others and Lee mourns Carley's death. '''Spare Carley: '''Crawford pulls out his revolver but Doug shields Ben and takes the bullet to himsefld. Carley and Ben are left shocked and horrified. Kenny, enraged at the witness, attacks Crawford but he quickly overpowers him and shoots Duck in order to show that no one messes with him. Kenny attacks him again and Crawford tells him that "he has not learnt the lesson yet, but soon he will" as he aims at Katjaa and shoots her. After this, Crawford leaves the room and the remaining members realize they must kill the people of Crawford and escape, a broken Kenny agrees and tells Lee they must avenge their fallen ones, Lee finds a knife and decides to use it on either Gabby or Joe, after it, Kenny unleashes his wrath begins beating the other to death and asks what to do next, Kenny insist they must kill all the members of Crawford, Vernon tells Lee he knows where the medical supplies are, Molly says they need to get to the armory again, Lee can choose what to do. '''Kill Crawford residents: '''An small team composed of Lee, Kenny, Ben, Omid, Christa and Samuel procceed to head towards the main room where Crawford is, on the way, they find several Crawford residents and Christa, Omid and Ben take charge of them while Kenny, Lee and Samuel still, on the road, Samuel watches from the window an small herd of walkers and alerts Kenny and Lee about it, Kenny decides that Samuel must go down and open the door and let the walkers get in so they'll fastly kill the residents of Crawford, after doing so, Kenny and Lee meet with Leland and Bonnie, they take a look on the door wich has "Crawford" written on it. '''Get the supplies: '''An small team composed of Lee, Bonnie, Shel, Vince, Leland and Doug/Carley heat towards the supplies room, on the way, they find the building has been overrun by an small herd of walkers in the first floor, Vince, Shel and Doug/Carley lead them to the second, third and fourth floors so they'll take charge of Crawford residents while this happens Bonnie finds a loaded gun and proceds to eliminate the Crawford residents on the way, once they're all settled in, they meet with Kenny and a door with "Crawford" written on it. As Kenny, Lee, Bonnie and Leland enter the room, they find it is an execution room and find lined and tied up six outsiders about to be executed, among them are Mark and Brie, as a Crawford resident takes a gun and threatens them, Samuel secretly enters the room and warns Lee about how one of the outsiders is his sister, the interrogation man shoots the first cattle, Leland also sneaks up in the room and seems shocked after finding out other of the cattles is his wife, both Leland and Samuel attemp to take down the executioners but are restrained by Kenny or Lee, the second cattle is shot, and after either Samuel or Leland frees will attemp to take down the executioner, he shoots him in the stomach and the released one falls, depending on who was shot, two different scenarios will play. '''Samuel was shot: '''Upsett, his sister will inmediately attemp to release herself, she will then choke Cam to death and release all the prisoners, however as she chokes Cam, he accidentaly fires his gun and hits Mark in the chest and Dee in the head. '''Leland was shot: '''Dee, Leland's wife becomes enraged and initially attemps to untie her knots, however, Cam gets the upper hand and shoots all the cattles in the head, except for Sam, and Mark, who he shoots in the chest. Lee is able to get the upper hand and kills Cam (If he wasn't killed before) or releases the restant cattles (If they're still alive). Crawford then appears and engages in a fight with Lee, Kenny or Carley (if alive) will shoot Crawford in the back, once Lee gains the upper hand Crawford is defeated and hung in the tower bell. The walkers attemp to open the door from outside but Brie manages to block it, after seeing the consequences of what has happened Leland reveals he was the one giving the bandits supplies, causing the camp to be overrun, Irene and Justin/Danny deaths and forcing the group to move to Savannah, Kenny, realizing it's dangerous to keep Leland in the group pulls a gun and Lee can either prevent him from killing Leland or alowing him to do so. As the remaining group finds a way out of the building throught the bell tower, however Norma and Zachary will appear from it, however Lee or Kenny will take fast action and shoot them, after they are ready to go, when suddenly Brie is bitten and disembowled by three walkers, the rest of the group runs towards the top of the tower, however while distracted a walker hung in the bell grabs Ben, Lee now must act. '''Failure to save Ben/ Let Ben go: '''If Lee grabs him he'll tell Lee to let him go so he can be used as distraction while they escape, if Lee lest him go or failed previously to save him, Ben will be droped onto his death. '''Grab Ben: '''Ben will be pulled. Just in time Bonnie's group arrives and begins shooting walkers to buy the group time, Lee asks what will happen to them, but they assure they'll be fine, Lee and the rest of the group escapes. While climbing down a ladder, Lee passes throught a window in wich he sees a reanimated Mark and Brie making their way towards the bell tower, Vernon asks if the group came Savannah via train and Kenny asks why he asks, as the entire group watches a giant herd of walkers infesting the entire city of Savannah. Once on the mansion Vernon takes charge of Omid's leg, while Lee and Molly say their goodbyes to each other, after this Vernon and Lee have a talk about Brie's death and Vernon offers to take Clementine with him, Lee can either accept, believing to be too dangerous, or threatening him, whatever is the result he leaves. Lee then goes into the study, where Clementine watches Kenny through the window as he works on the boat. It is then that she begins to ask Lee if they'll have time to look for her parents before they leave on the boat. The player can either lie to her or tell her the truth, but either way she will begin to cry herself to sleep, where Lee will place the walkie-talkie on the arm of the couch and sit down. He soon falls asleep. Lee wakes up to find Clementine is nowhere to be found. He goes out into the back yard to find her abandoned hat. Seeing the walkie-talkie abandoned next to a garbage can outside the yard, he investigates only to be attacked by a walker that was hiding underneath a board. Chuck appears from nowhere and beats the walker, and they realise that the walker managed to bit Lee (his blood having splattered on Clementine's hat) at which point the group, consisting of Christa, Omid, Kenny, and Ben (If saved), will come out and question what Lee is doing outside, also seeming surprised by discovering Chuck is still alive along with whose blood is all over him. The player can choose to reveal the bite or conceal it. '''Reveal bite:' Lee shows everyone, the group shocked and despaired by such, though he asserts Clementine is more important right now. This action guarantees Omid and Christa's help in finding Clementine should Lee ask. Hide bite: Lee hides the bite by rolling his sleeve down, brushing off the blood on his shirt being the walker's he just killed. Omid and Christa will now only come if Lee/Clementine helped them earlier. They will begin to ask Clementine's whereabouts, to which Lee responds that she has been kidnapped, mentioning Vernon's offer. They all believe Vernon is the culprit. The player can choose to go alone on the search for her or ask for help. Christa and Omid will offer to help if the player reveals Lee's bite to the group, however they will help regardlessly if Clementine is left in the house during the Crawford raid, which Clementine saved Omid from an intruding walker and the couple would desire to return her favor. Kenny will help if the player sides with him in most arguments throughout the game and sticks with him through major decisions (alternatively, the player can choose to respond with "Clementine is my family" if he attempts to deny helping. If the player treated Duck and Katjaa decently, Kenny will agree to come along, albeit reluctantly). Ben (if saved) will give Lee the choice for him coming, but will tag along of his own volition if the player had shown him support throughout the past 2 episodes. Alternatively, if the player mentions that Clementine had always been friendly to him, Ben will come to help. Lee (and company, based on the player's decisions) then head to the sewer hideout, only to find it completely abandoned. Lee calls out to no avail, and begins to stress himself. Suddenly, a horde of walkers, presumably the same horde from the end of the previous episode, is seen shuffling in the streets. Then the walkie-talkie comes on and Clementine's voice is heard calling Lee. However, it quickly turns to the unnamed man's voice, saying he has Clementine nice and safe, and confirms that he isn't Vernon, and that Lee should choose his next words wisely. Although the game allows you to make a choice on what to say, the game cuts it off with "To be continued". Credits *Lee Everett *Clementine *Kenny *Duck *Katjaa *Doug *Carley *Ben Paul *Mark *Bonnie *Vince *Wyatt *Russell *Shel *Becca *Stephanie *Chuck *Samuel *Samantha *Christa *Omid *Leland *Fivel (Zombified) *Dee *Vernon *Molly *Brie *Boyd *Crawford Oberson *Zachary *Norma *Jonas *Cam *Gabby *Joe *Savannah Stranger Deaths *Stephanie (Alive) *Doug (Determinant) *Carley (Determinant) *Mark (Alive) *Brie (Alive) *Katjaa *Duck *Ben Paul (Determinant) *Leland (Determinant) *Dee *Fivel (Zombified) *Joe *Gabby *Cam *Jonas *Norma *Zachary *Crawford Oberson *Several unnamed Crawford residents Trivia *First appearance of Samantha *First appearance of Boyd *First (and last)appearance of Fivel *First (and last) appearance of Dee *First (and last) appearance of Vernon *First (and last) appearance of Molly *First (and last) appearance of Brie (Alive) *First (and last)appearance of Jonas *First (and last) appearance of Zachary *First (and last) appearance of Cam *First (and last) appearance of Oberson Crawford *First (and last) appearance of Gaby *First (and last) appearance of Joe *Last appearance of Katjaa *Last appearance of Duck *Last appearance of Stephanie (Determinant) *Last appearance of Doug (Determinant) *Last appearance of Carley (Determinant) *Last appearance of Mark *Last appearance of Ben Paul (Determinant) *Last appearance of Leland (Determinant) *In earlier development there was a scene wich involved the deaths of Katjaa and Duck by the hands of Crawford, however, a few days later this was removed from the actual game. After the episode was revamped, however, the deaths were added back. *This is the first episode to be released in two segments Category:Episodes